marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Truett Hudson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = The Professor | Aliases = Andre Thorton, Prof. Thornton, Thorton, Wayne Thornton, Andre | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , ; former U.S. Army civilian adviser | Relatives = Frederick Hudson (grandfather, deceased); Caitlyn Macdonald (grandmother, deceased); Frederick Hudson II (father, deceased); Victor Hudson (half-brother); James Hudson (half-brother); Elias Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Elizabeth Hudson (grand-aunt, deceased); James Howlett (Wolverine) ("cousin"); Daken ("cousin") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Weapon X Facility, Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jamie L. Whitten Federal Building, Washington D.C., United States of America. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professor | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Barry Windsor-Smith | First = Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 72 | Death = Wolverine Vol 2 50 | HistoryText = The first son of Frederick MacDonald Hudson, Truett Hudson was a civilian advisor to the U.S. Army in 1945 under the nickname of Professor Thorton. While searching for scientific information in a Nazi concentration camp, he accidentally ended up in Nathaniel Essex' secret laboratory. Elaborating Essex's experiments, the U.S. Government then started a secret program designed to create super-soldiers that could be used by the military, recruiting Thorton into the so-called Weapon Plus Program. Project: Rebirth, which originated the first American super-soldier, Captain America, was retroactively branded Weapon I, but the later incarnations, from Weapon II to Weapon IX, will not be as successful as the original. It is known that in 1945 Thorton was in charge of a Weapon Plus operation located in the basement of Ravencroft Institute in the Upstate New York, where he and Count Dracula were trying to cure the Vampires from their weaknesses. After many insuccessful attempts and multiple incarnations, criminal mastermind Romulus used his C.I.A. connections to have the intelligence agency sponsoring the tenth iteration of the program, which was named Weapon X. Possibly under Romulus' orders, Professor Thorton was then promoted by Weapon Plus as director of the tenth iteration. Under Romulus' command, Thorton had Weapon X agents capturing the mutant Logan to be the first subject for the program, codenamed Experiment X. After the initial phases of the experiment, Thorton and his collaborators found a way to project Logan's thoughts into a screen, observing the clash between Logan and Sabretooth which took place after Logan's former love, Silver Fox, was killed by Sabretooth. In order to use the false memories implanted by the C.I.A. during his time as an agent of its black-ops unit Team X in the 1960s to control Logan's behaviour, Thorton had a warehouse prepared in Ontario where new false memories were to be created through cinematographic sets and special effects and implanted in the minds of Logan and his former teammates at C.I.A.'s Team X, which were either contacted or captured by the program. Some time later, Thorton recruited psycho talent Aldo Ferro in order to implant the fabricated memories directly with his psychic powers, avoiding spending resources and money on building set scenarios. When Logan successfully broke free of this programming and escaped the facility, the program was temporarily shut down and put under the coverage of U.S. Department of Agriculture's "Pest Control Section", of which Thorton was appointed director. In the following years, Thorton continued to run the Weapon X Program training the remaining agents, including Maverick, until John Sublime, the former assistant of Dr. Abraham Cornelius (the chief scientist at Experiment X), which had been promoted to the Weapon Plus Program, notified him that his superiors had decided to ultimately shut down Weapon X. Thorton instead broke all the ties between his program and Weapon Plus, having Weapon X completely funded by U.S. Department of Agriculture. Eventually, the former Weapon X subjects began to remember what the program had done with them and the way they messed with their memories, and when Logan visited the facility, the security failsafe protocol known as S.H.I.V.A. was automatically activated: in the event that one of the subject went rogue, a robotic being would be dispatched to eliminate the operative. It was during Wolverine's encounter with Shiva that he learned that Professor Thorton was still alive. Wolverine began to look for the professor and came to find that he had already been slain by Silver Fox, now the leader of an Hydra division. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Professor's real name as Truett Hudson was revealed in ; before this revelation, he was named Andre in one of the memory implants featured in and later Professor Thorton in . ** Since Logan's mother was named Elizabeth Hudson, according to Hudson's Family Tree explained by Nick Fury, Truett Hudson was James Howlett / Logan's cousin. However it's not known if Truett knew about his relationship with James when he was experimenting on him during the Weapon X Program. * Weapon X's mysterious boss was originally intended to be Apocalypse, but it was later revealed that Professor Thorton's secret master was in fact Romulus. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hudson Family Category:Scientists Category:Professors Category:Engineers Category:Geneticists Category:Inventors Category:Chemists